X
by darkangelwitch
Summary: Tim Drake goes undercover, working with Gotham criminals as the master thief Red X. all while trying to woo Bart Allen and avoid an overprotective Flash Meanwhile Dick and Wally semi secret relationship may not be so secret anymore with jealous EX's and Admires . On hold for being rewritten.
1. Red X

**Let me rant people can skip this. Ok so I want to start with I heat the Joker though that would appear in another fic if I decided to continue. Anyway I'd like to say that my favorite Robin would be Tim Drake, which the first time I got to know was Batman TAS where he was given mostly Jason's back story so as you would guess I was confused about his original back story. Unfortunately I never read any comic book because we don't have any in my town at all. So here is my problem with the movies and shows they make form DC. Lack of Tim Drake. Of all the shows they made there is only two I can count where Tim appeared. Batman TAS and Young Justice season 2 don't take me wrong I loved both shows but they just changed too damn much they made Tim unimportant which kinda of pisses me off. Young justice as I heard in the comic the Robin there was Tim so why is it Dick freaking Grayson? Look I like dick as much as the next fan but he's been over used. Stop changing back stories to the shows. People who are TV fans don't know the original Tim Drake story. In fact most of the characters's back stories were found out. You know the people who only watch cartoons would ask? Who's that? Who's the other robin who's a hologram? Why Is he dead? How did he die? What's his name? Those are About Jason who's dead. Don't make me start on Tim's. And people who work on movies if by any chance you could hear my mental screech before you make a movie about batman and his hell spawn the forth robin who if any one would be kind enough to Tell me what is so appealing about him please leave a comment and explain. I say it on behalf of all Tim Drake's fans we WANT a movie about Tim Drake. You know the second favorite Robin after Dick who you seam to either forget or ignore. **

Okay so I changed some stuff at the bottom I wrote the stuff I changed and why I did that  
So read that okay

Gotham city

It was just another night in Gotham, crimes were being committed and psychos were escaping from Arkham

In an abandoned warehouse near the docks, five criminals sat around a table, but these weren't your everyday criminals, no these were the infamous rogues of The Batman, and what were these rogues doing in an abandoned warehouse near the docks in the middle of the night, why playing poker of course

Around the table sat the Joker, Harley Quinn, the Penguin, Two-Face and Poison Ivy, and farther away stood several unimportant henchmen

As the villains sat around in an almost to silent circle, the Joker let out a rather annoyed sigh

"Hhhahhh, so has anyone come up with a plan to beat the Bat?" the joker asked dully

The other villains glanced over at joker with an equally dull expression, which easily translated, as no they haven't, except for one red headed villainess who mouth bloomed into venomous smirk

"Oh my has the clown run out of punch lines, or have you finally figured out that you were never funny to begin I mean come on laughing gas how desperate can you be" Poison Ivy said with her venomous smile

"Shut up you overgrown weed," spat the Joker

"WEED, how dare" Poison Ivy interrupted angrily

As the argument continue Harley Quinn looked worryingly between Poison Ivy and Joker not sure on who side to be her best of all friends Poison Ivy or her dear snuggle bear, Mister J

The Penguin didn't really care that much about the argument between Joker and Poison Ivy, arguments between the two were common  
There were rumors that a lot of them dealt with Harley Quinn in one form or another  
So to pass the time Penguin ate the snacks available and tried to see if he could get a glance of the others cards  
Two-Face sat watching his fellow villains, today wasn't his day, since he first arrived he had been flipping his coin and it kept ending up tails  
It was times like this he thought about seeing a psychologist  
It certainly would be easier if he could shot someone without flipping a coin  
While thinking this Two-Face flips his coin, heads see the psychologist, tails don't, as the coin lands it turns up tails  
Two-Face attention lands back on his colleagues who are still in the middle of bickering

Joker own smirk became just a little more twisted and he commented "I just have two words for you, SEX POLLEN I mean seriously how desperate is that, what's wrong, where you not getting"

Poison Ivy slammed the table with her fists "Listen here you two-bit wannabe clown"

Joker covered his ears with his hands and replied childishly "Oh I'm not gonna listen, your not a scientist and your no villain, your just a damn "

"Oooh ohhh I got a good idea Mister J" Harley Quinn interrupted Joker while waving her hands in the air  
"Why don't we kidnapped birdboy and raise him as are own, he's just so cute" Harley gushed

There was a moment of silence while all villains present took in what Harley Quinn had said

"Oh Harley Harley Harley" Joker said while patting Harley on the head  
"This why I come up with the punch lines," the Joker told her as he stood up and grabbed Harley by her jester hat and pulled

"EEP" Harley let out

Let her go Joker" Poison Ivy cried out

"Do you realize how many times we've all kidnapped the bird, it's practically a Gotham pass time by now, where the originality, HUH" the Joker yelled out

"But but wouldn't it be great to have a Mister J JR to carry on the joker legacy?" Harley asked

"Hmm, why not joker, you always like the plans that hit close to home for the Bat  
What better way to get under his skin than to brainwash the bird?" The Penguin asked

"Urg, listen here beak nose, have any of you notice that Bats little robin start to get bigger, and then all of a sudden they just show up really small again, if we take that into consideration then each time a robin gets small is a new robin, and that means that Bats has had at least three robins so far" Joker said as he released Harley

"The first has to be that acrobatic nut going by Nightwing, there style is just to similar" muttered Joker as he started to pace

"He also has one great ass" Harley Voiced

"Pookie" Joker called to Harley Sweetly

"Yes snuggle bear?" asked Harley just as sweetly

"How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me" Joker yelled while backhanding Harley across the face

"I thought I said to keep your hands off her" yelled Poison Ivy angrily

"Sorry Mister J, won't happen again" Harley said depressingly

"Now as I was saying the second robin was probably the one I left to die how he survived I really have no idea not only that, but I'm near damn well sure he's the mook that stole my Red Hood gimmick" muttered the Joker  
"And then finally we have the newest bird, and am I the only one who has notice the lack of interest from the bat for this one, if we really wanted to hit home we should have brainwashed the first one or even the second one, but no, this one well be lucky if he even comes after us" Joker claimed as he slumped down into his chair

The doors were suddenly slammed opened, one of the nameless henchmen turn towards it while lifting his gun to the intruder  
"Hey kid what are you doing here" henchmen A asked  
At the sound of the disturbance all eyes turned toward the small form leaning on the door in the shadows smirking

"I'm here looking for a job" the boy said his voice was high pitched and held a slight English accent  
"I'm called Red X" the mentioned Red X moved from the shadows, some jaws dropped while others ogled, and some whistled( coughHarley Quinncough) The boy was wearing skin tight black leather suit with a red "X" on the chest, black leather boots that extended to his knees with leather glove that reached to his elbows  
His whole suit seemed to shimmer red, what looked like a utility belt hung from his waist and a whip that was attached to his hip  
He wore a white mask that extended to his ears with a red "X" across it

The Joker was the first to snap out of his daze " this isn't a place for babies, after all you might obtain some undesirable stalkers hanging around places like this"

"I can take care of myself" Red X muttered smugly

"Oh really now, than prove it" the Penguin stated with a snap of his fingers

The Red X smirked and all hell broke lose, one of the henchmen grabbed Red X, and was punch, a sickening crunch could be heard as he was sent flying into another henchman, no doubt a broken Red X then grabbed his whip, and with a flick of his wrist he wrapped the whip around another henchman leg and tripped him  
Red X stood there looking smug as a huge blob of a shadow descended on him, turning around Red X saw that a grotesquely huge henchman had come up behind him, the unnamed henchman started to throw punches but Red X was faster and easily dodged all of them, flipping over the henchman he hit several pressure points to bring not only this Walrus to his knees but several other henchmen that were within his reach by the same means  
Jumping up into the air Red X brought out several small bombs in the shape of X's and threw them to knock the last of the henchmen

As all five of the villains sat starring dumbly at the scene Red X grabbed a Mini X bomb and threw it at the  
With a satisfying boom the X Bomb exploded in the Jokers face leaving a slightly chard Joker behind  
With a flick of the whip Red X had Joker in a choke hold

"Now as I was stating my name is Red X and I have a few conditions  
1I only steal, I never kill,  
2 When I take a job I always see it to the end but I will disappear after  
3 I have a life so I don't want anybody following  
4 and finally I don't come cheap  
Now have we reached an understanding" The Red X asked while tugging on his whip

In the choke hold the Joker was in he let out a cough of smoke and said "Your in kid"

Red X released the Joker and who found himself falling over unconscious  
As the other villains managed to shake off their stupor, the first to speak was Poison Ivy

"Nice to have you on board Red" Poison Ivy said while smirking, already liking the kids style with how he took the clown down  
As Two-Face and Penguin looked like they wanted to say something they where cut off by a shout from Harley Quinn  
"yay, now we have a son, now come to mama and give her some sugar" Harley Quinn all but screamed as she jumped up out of her chair with her arms spread wide open

Once again the room was filled with silence, a very awkward silence the only sound that was heard was Two-Face flipping his coin  
After flipping his coin Two-Face checked it and scolded TAILS again, today he was just out of luck

2 Days ago

in the Bat-cave beneath Wayne manner three brothers where locked in an argument

" I absolutely refuse  
This is a very bad idea" Said a tall well muscled young man with black hair and with beautiful blue eyes who looks to be in his early twenties

" Dick I hate this as much as you do But this is a good plan" A boy who appears to be in his early teens also with black hair and blue eyes said

" Yeah Dicky let BabyBird do his thing" A young man in his late teens with black hair and green eyes said

" I don't know Jason have you thought about what if Tim got hurt or traumatized or" Now known as Dick also know as Richard Grayson aka Nightwing

" Dicl, stop I'll be fine  
Boy am I glade I didn't show you my costume" The boy in his early teens now know as Tim also known as Tim Drake aka Robin said

" Timmy come on, Bruce do something" Dick pleaded to a well muscular man with black and blue eyes who sat in front of a computer

" Let me explain this again to you Dick  
Tim will go undercover to get information  
As much as I hate this it has to be done  
They never actually got a good look at Tim" The man now known as Bruce, as in the Bruce Wayne multi billionaire aka Batman

" Fine but watch your back  
I worry about you" Dick told Tim

" What's wrong with your costume anyway?" Asked the young man now known as Jason as in Jason Todd aka Red Hood

Tim just smirked and said " you'll see"

Present

And now that Dick sees it, he's utterly speechless

Red Hood was gawking under his helmet, which he was very grateful for  
You see a shipment was arriving in Gotham that Two-Face wanted and Tim had informed them that he was going to be involved

" He didn't" Dick denied in a broken voice

" Kid works the black and leather" Said Red Hood

Both boys jumped down and started to fight, punches kicks and weapons flew Red X threw his signature "X" throwing stars and pined Nightwing's arms to the ship  
But Nightwing easily broke free before one of the henchmen could punch him and then proceeded to kick his attacker

After Nightwing and Red Hood ended the fight, the shipment had already disappeared and so did most of the henchmen

" Did we just fall into an amateur's distraction?" Asked Redhood bewildered

Nightwing just face-palmed

Red X delivered the shipment to Two-Face who was very After entering an alley he pressed a button on the bricks and disappeared

When Tim entered the Batcave he saw the strangest thing you would ever see in your whole Batman face palming

" Nice going Didn't think you had it in ya" Said Redhood

" Timothy Jackson Drake what do you think you are wearing?" Yelled Batman

" Change that outfit!" Demanded Nightwing

" Already showed myself in Why change it anyway?" asked Tim innocently

" Tim we really don't need more stalkers than what Tim Drake and Robin already have" Said Bruce

" You look naked" Dick said almost shouting

" There's hardly any inch of skin showing" Tim claimed

" Tim go We'll talk about this Costume later" Batman was practically growling

God help the poor unfortunate soul that Batman so much as suspects has been hitting on his thirteen year old son  
And let's not forget ** and Jason

The gleam in Tim's pale blue eyes said it all  
It speaks of mischief that he will bring  
This was a mission  
But that didn't mean that he wouldn't have fun with it

TBC...?

Please review


	2. Hallow Kitty

Thank you runwithanime for helping me and for writing the Wall/Dick scene. and thank you for all the help that you gave

Chapter 2

The news about Red X spread like wildfire in Gotham  
Red X had been recruited by many of Gotham villains he was becoming well know for stealing and leaving without causing to much collateral damage which considering the types of villains Gotham attracted was a surprise, but what he was becoming most known for was his ability to go toe to toe with the Bat-Clan  
Red X aka Tim is well trained and the almost one-sided fights were started to get on the Bat-clans nerves, especially Jason's.

News also spread to the Young Justice team, and since no one actually asked Dick or Jason because, seriously it's Jason and he's as scary as Batman just by glaring at you.  
As for Dick getting in touch with him was rather difficult lately.  
He comes, gives the orders then just as quickly goes to either Gotham or Buldhaven.  
So rumors about this Red X character where running amuck while some where saying he was a man in his thirty's, some said he was trained by assassins while others claimed he was just some little rich and so on.  
Some of the so called rumors made Tim laugh on the inside for the shear idiocy of them.

However there is one person in the young justice team that already met the infamous Red X and that person would be  
Bart Allen.  
Why doesn't he say anything? Well mostly because he so embarrassed by the meeting that he turns as red as his cousin's hair just from thinking about it.

FLASHBACK

You see awhile back Bart went to Gotham to run an errand for his "uncle" aka his grandfather Barry Allen the current Flash  
While there he decided to explore Gotham, when he walked into an alleyway he came across some thugs. His first thoughts were to use his super speed and take them down however he realized that since he was dressed as a civilian he couldn't use his super speed out in the open for fear of being caught  
'Oh man' he thought 'I should have listened to wally and taken my suit with me or at least a mask' while Bart was beating himself up for his stupid mistake the thugs had surrounded him

Bart counted six of them, 2 had crowbars, 3 had pieces of wood and one had a gun

" You're trespassing, we don't like trespassers around these parts" one of them said

Bart tried to apologize and say that it was just a misunderstanding  
But the thugs that stopped him were about as dump as the sticks that they were holding and there was no way they would just let Bart go, this was going to be a problem  
That is until he heard a voice with a slight English accent

" You guys really going to hurt a little boy  
What a shameful group I stumbled upon" said a boy with black hair, wearing a black leather outfit with a red "X" on his chest and a red "X" on the mask he had on

" Who are you kid?" One of them asked

" Red X" answered the guy  
Bart's eyes and all of the thugs widen they had all heard of the Red X, Red X flicked his whip like he was taming a lion in the circus  
The six thugs in an inspiring moment realized that they where out matched and took off in the other direction leaving Bart and Red X alone in the alley

Red X turned to Bart looked him up and down then smirked

" So what's a cute thing like you doing in this bloody city love?" Asked X

" How do you know I'm not from around here?" Asked Bart shaking a little bit, X shrugged

" Most people know to stay away from these parts" Bart was caught between a wall and a hot thief wait no he didn't think this guy was hot he's a bad guy and if there's anything Bart had learn from watching the others its never fall for the bad guy  
While Bart was silently having a discussion within his own head Red X tilted Bart's chin and gently kissed him  
Bart was so shocked he stood frozen in place

Bart came out from his flashback when a hand touched his forehead

" You ok Bart?" Asked Tim a bit to sweetly " Your face is red, do you have a fever "

" No Rob I'm alright  
Eh I got to go, grandpa told me to come home soon and you know how he can get when worried, so bye " Bart ran without seeing the smirk that had formed on Tim's face

SCENE CHANGE GOTHAM CITY

Tim had a job from the penguins to do  
A priceless statue of a robin covered with rubies  
He had gotten in and sneaked past the guards  
Then hacked the security system to sabotaged the cameras and the lasers  
The robin was in a glass box, and with the security gone he removed the box slowly and carefully  
After removing the robin he placed the glass case back in its place, he turned around and to leave and came face to face with Catwoman

"Hello Kitten" she said

Catwoman was standing right in front of him a meeting long since required .

" Catwoman correct, Big fan" he said.

" Well don't I feel honored, you know I really wanted to meet the new cat in town, I don't know why I thought You'd be Older. "

" Freeze " Was the heated yell of two cops standing in the doorway with guns pointed at them.  
Catwoman reached for her whip and knocked the guns out of the officers hands while X jumped and punched one of them and kicked the other.

Both thieves ran to escape the museum, climbing up a ladder into the roof tops and escaping  
On the way out X turned the security cameras on.

" So who are you kid?" Catwomen purred.

" Now that would be telling wouldn't it?" Red X said cheekily.

" So what can do I have to do to know?" she asked.

" Catch me " He said before running away jumping and using his whip to reach the other buildings.

Catwoman decided to follow him, she had the time  
She chased him around not catching him but coming close, the boy was such a tease she thought  
He reached a building not that far away and came to a stop.

" End of the line kitten " Catwomen called as X just smirked.

" Not quit yet " throwing a smoke bomb at his feet he disappeared  
Catwoman stood there wide eyed and frozen.

X delivered the bird to the Penguin and went back home.

SCENE CHANGE CENTRAL CITY

Bart was sitting on his bed, face still red from thinking about Red X  
A knock on the door was heard and Iris's voice came " Bart can I come in?"

" Sure grandma " Bart called back sitting up on his bed.

" Is something wrong Bart? You came back home and just went straight to your room " Iris gently place her hand upon Bart's head feeling for a fever "And you're so red just like Wally's hair" Bart just became redder if that was possible.

" w-well you know how grandpa sent me to Gotham, I sorta got into some trouble.  
I thought I was going to be pounded into paste but then that new thief showed up, you know the Red X and he scared them away but then he cornered me and w-well he ki-ki-kissed me" Iris's eyes widen in worry.

" Oh dear are you ok sweetie."

" Yeah, I'm fine, I think."

" Ok, sweetie whatever you do don't tell your grandpa."

" Don't tell me what?" in flash (pun intended) Barry appeared at the door looking at Bart's face he began to worry "Are you ok, are you sick?"

" Y-yeah I'm fine."

" Then what's wrong?"

" well."

MEANWHILE

TIM'S THOUGHTS ON X

It's different, weird, worrying, and disturbing.  
It's almost the same as when I put on the Robin costume, like I'm not me anymore, not completely anyway.  
I know it's not right to do what I do, but it's for the mission.  
And yet a part of me sees the fun, thrill, the sweetness of it.  
It's like someone else taking control, but it's still me.  
Like a part of me getting out of hand, a demon long buried inside, and getting out for a night of fun, of freedom, to play, to lose all reality and make it my own.  
It's not like putting on a face and act like the innocent rich kid that lost his parents or even acting like the shy little boy who has everything on a golden plate.  
No this is exactly like being Robin, a whole different person yet it's me.

A dark figure crouched atop the roof of an old apartment building while not providing the best viewpoint this building had sentimental value and was the perfect place to set up a meeting.  
The figure on this roof was none other than Nightwing aka Richard Grayson.  
Nightwing stepped out from the shadows to get a better look around when suddenly a hand grab his shoulder, it took all of Nightwings will power to not jump at the touch  
Instead grabbing the person's arm and pushing him against the brick wall an "umf" was heard  
Restraining the intruder's arms above his head while pressing his knee between the others legs and then taking a good look at his captive  
Wide green eyes stared back at him with a mouth that formed a surprise o shape, which was quickly forming into an all to familiar cheeky grin with a mop of wind swept red hair.  
He then took the time to look down the body all he saw was lean muscle attached to a lean figure a runners figure in a tight red and yellow suit  
Leaning forward he captured this beautiful mans lips with his own slightly chapped ones which eagerly met his gently biting the other lips and receiving a gasp that he took advantage to slide his tongue into the others mouth and easily winning dominance.

"Oh god Wally, I missed you so much what's it been a month" Nightwing cried out pulling away from his mentioned lover and then returning to place feather light kisses against the others jaw.  
"Hey now, we've both been busy you know that" the mentioned Wally aka Kid Flash muttered  
"I know but I still missed you" Nightwing purred.  
" Yeah me too" Wally said while blushing while reaching up and removing Nightwings mask.  
"Hey you" Nightwing started to say in a panic.  
"Ssshhh don't worry no one can see us here, now let me take a look at those eyes beautiful" Wally whispered into Richards ear, causing the mentioned Richard to melt just a bit and to give up on reaching for his mask.

"While I'm really and I mean really enjoying this didn't you call me here to talk about something" continued Wally.

"Yeah but it can wait" Richard muttered in between kisses.  
"Mmm I think it would be best if we talk first" Wally grabbed Richard arms and gently pushed him away.

"Ok" muttered Richard.  
"So what's gotten your scaly green panties in such a twist" gently laughing at his own joke Wally asked.  
"Really, are you ever going to let that go" a slightly annoyed Richard asked.  
"Never" Wally declared.  
Signing Richard began to talk "Its about Tim, he's gone undercover"  
"Oh" Wally said.  
Narrowing his eyes Richard turned toward Wally "What do you mean oh"  
"Well it's just that when it comes to Tim you get a bit over protective" Wally stated  
"Now do I" was the venomous reply  
"Don't give me that look, its true, just think about it you were doing undercover jobs when you where even younger than Tim" was stated  
"That may be true but, and I'm really am being over protective aren't I" running a hand though his hair Richard signed  
"Yeah but I like that about you, so was that what you wanted to talk about?" Wally said while leaning in and gently kissing Richard  
"Yeah but also about Bart"  
"What! What about Bart?" Wally ask nervously  
"Its just I think Tim may have a bit of a crush on him" Richard muttered  
In a monotone voice Wally said "No"  
"What? Now who's being protective?" laughing a bit how the tables had turned  
"Its not that, it's uncle Barry" was the sheepish reply  
"Barry?" was the unbelieving reply  
"Yeah ever since my meeting with the speedforce during the reach invasion he's been super protective of everyone in the family" was Wally response  
"Oh come on, its Barry how bad can he be" Richard just couldn't believe that Barry would ever do anything  
"Really bad, some months ago when I was helping the flash the piper slapped my ass,  
"He did what?!" Richard interrupted, Oh Piper was so going to get a visit from Nightwing  
"Barry sorta tried to rip the guy apart thankfully jay was there and we managed to hold him back  
anyway it would be very bad if Tim started to get together with Bart right now" was the thoughtful reply

"fine I'll tell Tim that" was the offhanded response from Richard  
"that would be for the best" muttered Wally  
"hey wally you've told Barry about us right" Dick Questioned  
"Wally" was said threatening way as Richard watched Wally face gain a guilty look  
"well you see if I told Barry about you I'd have to tell him about the whole Artemis thing"  
"Wally I cant believe you we've almost been dating a year now"  
"I know I know ill tell them ok please forgive me"  
"Fine but it better be soon" Richard muttered blandly  
"It will be I promise" Wally said with all the seriousness a speedster could use.  
"Now how about we go back to your apartment and finish what we started  
"That sounds good" Richard gave one last kiss before putting his mask back on and using his grappling hook to head home. Wally knew the way, he'd probably be there before he got there, and then the real fun could begin.

God help you Timmy. I'll be working on more than this story so don't expect the next chapter to be soon


	3. Dude Danger

Hey people remember to review, it helps us get chapters out faster.

Thank you runwithanime for the amazing inhancment for the chapter.

**Bart pov**

He pushes me against the wall of my room holding my hands above my head with his own, his knee is in between my legs, are position makes me blush a deep red. My breath hitches as his lips capture my own fast and hard. He licks my bottom lip which causes me to gasp taking the opportunity he slips his tongue into my mouth and proceeds to map the inside of my said mouth with his very skilled tongue. As are kiss ends and he pulls away from me I realize I had been vibrating the whole time how embarrassing.

"Tim" I breathlessly gasped out.  
"sssshhhh" he says as he gently strokes my cheek. "you're so beautiful."  
"Why couldn't this be real?" I whispered.  
"It could be" he said as he kissed my neck.  
**Beep beep beep beep**  
With the new starling noise I shot up from my bed in an instant, and in that moment I realize it had all just been a 's just not can't I just tell him?

**Jason P.O.V**

**Bat-cave**

As I launched my attack at the little bird I watch as little Timmy gets into a by the book position to dodge my there he goes, dodging and countering with a kick, which I then of course grab the mentioned leg and toss him into the air, only to see him once again use a predictable backflip and landing.

As this little sparring match continues my mind starts to wander to a particularly interesting conversation with Dicky-Bird. Don't get me wrong its not like I'm trying to go easy on the kid but you see the birds of the bat-clan have all been trained very similarly, so its just really easy to get distracted and to space out. As I finally manage to pull my focus together I notice a fist heading for my face  
"Crap" I mutter just as a small fist slams into my nose.I back up and grab my nose, I notice a bit of blood leaking through my fingers onto the floor."Oh crap this hurts like a bitch, and that wasn't a text book move either." I mutter to my self.  
"What?" a confused Timmy asks me.  
"Nothing." I exhale.  
"Young sirs lunch is served." a british voice call from up the stairs. Alfred, I suppose I should be a proper and good little boy and go up there, I mean I don't mind messing with the big bad bat but nobody ever messes with Alfred, not even me.

I follow Tim into the changing room and put on some fresh clothes and head up the stairs for lunch. As we sit down I pick up my spoon and start playing with it, that punch had hurt nothing seemed to be broken but this calls for some payback.  
"So, what's this I hear about you and a certain speedster getting together." I ask slyly.

" Cough cough" the next moment I watch as Timmy loses his cool and starts to choke on his soup spoon, the mention spoon leaves Timmy mouth and bounces down the table. Ah revenge complete now my poor nose feels better.

"What! I mean I have no idea what you're talking about." Timmy responds and is quick to regain his composure.

"Well a birdy happened to tell me." I say with as much disinterest as I could.  
"So what exactly did you do" I ask.

" Well I didn't do anything specific, justkissedhimasX." Timmy said blushing.  
I can't help but laugh at that, that's it, I mean even I've kissed a speedster before but lets not go there.

As we finished lunch we headed to the cave to deal with are homework, well more like Timmy will be finishing our homework I thought as I dumped my homework on top of his.

"Hey! What this, your suppose to do your own." Timmy cried.  
"Well at least somebody getting it done." I call over my shoulder as I pick up a Spider-man comic.

About 2 hours later, I'm so bored, you can only stare at hot geeky spider powered guys for so 's only one thing to due at a time like this.

"I'm so bored." I cry out.  
"Why don't you try doing some of your own homework then." Timmy calls back bitterly.  
" That's stuff so boring though." I comment.

About a half an hour of claiming how bored I am I finally get Timmy to hack the Justice league computer, blackmail here I come.

After about an hour of watching Superman ironing his cape, Wonder Women stealing then smelling Batman's spare shorts, and the Green Lantern's using there power rings to show what the perfect women would look like, I noticed that the Flash was standing outside Batman's door.  
Flash's and Bats got along great and even though Batman and Flash didn't have the same feeling for each other that there protégé had they where still good friends but still Flash's didn't usually enter a bats personal room unless invited.  
As I watch this I share a look with Timmy this can't be good.  
And then Flash entered Batman's room

**Batman P.O.V**  
**Watchtower, batman room.**

Barry was clearly upset about something. His jaw was clenched and his stance was rigged it didn't take the worlds greatest detective to tell something was wrong, Flash had always been a man full of humor, I can't even remember the last time the Flash had seemed so upset.

To the best of my knowledge there wasn't anything happening in the world that should be causing the Flash such distress, unless, Tim didn't, did he? Oh yes, something like that would certainly cause the Flash great distress.

"Batman, we need to talk." Flash said.  
"About" I replied, please don't be about Tim, I thought.  
" That new thief in Gotham has been molesting my grandson." Barry cried out.  
I raised my eye-brow I have to remain calm I reminded my self.  
Yes, that means that Barry hasn't found out that X is really Tim, of course I hadn't heard anything about molesting, Tim simply told Alfred that he saved Bart as X and happened to steal a kiss, and it wasn't as if I was invading Tim's privacy it just so happened that Tim was having his conversation by a bat listening device.  
"Barry listen here, first off what the criminals including this new thief do is above my control, secondly are you sure your not exaggerating about this so called molesting?" the best way to avoid Barry finding out about Tim and completely blowing his cover( or maim him) is to make Barry give up on X.

"No I'm not exaggerating!" he yelled "How would you feel if someone kissed Tim or Jason or even Dick without him wanting it?!" he cried out.

"Lets think rationally here Barry, even if that happened to Tim, Jason or even Dick if it was just a simple kiss it wouldn't cause any harm in fact there have been many times where they've had to give or receive kisses to help with there missions/covers, also I have complete confidence they would be able to handle the matter on there own." I understand where Barry is coming from if anyone ever tried to harm one of my sons I would bring down the full might of Batman (Bruce Wayne) down on them but this was a bit different he had to try and reason with Barry on this, I mean if he had to deal with both Dick and Jason being infatuated with an older speedster, then Barry can deal with his grandson being hit on by an undercover bird, well maybe.

"Well that thief better pray I don't find him, I'll rip apart that city if I have to." cried out Barry while striking a dramatic pose.

" Just stay out of our way." I tell him  
"But since it means so much to you I'll see what I can find out about this X character." I called after Barry as he ran out the door.

I sat there for a moment thinking. I don't remember Barry being emotional about Wally. Wait a second did Barry ever find out about Wally and Dick, OH CRAP. I thought in sudden realization.  
I reach for my transmitter and make a call to Wayne Manor.

"Wayne Manor, Alfred speaking." Alfred said over the line.

"Alfred, this is Bruce I need you to tell Tim to cool it with X for a while." I told Alfred.

"Indeed sir, I shall inform master Timothy immediately." was Alfred's replied. This was going to be problematic.

**Jason POV**  
**Bat-cave**

Although we weren't able to see what happened inside Bats room( Bats are highly mistrustful and as such have a habit of installing special cameras that near impossible to hack in there rooms) it was so obvious that it had to be about Bart which means that it had to be about the kiss between X and Bart  
That's it Tim was dead  
As I thought about this I grabbed my phone and started to call D***

"Ah Jason, what are you doing?" Tim asked me as he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the monitors

"Calling Dick." I told him bluntly.

"Why?" he asked unsurely.

I give him a sly smile, and said "to plan your funeral of course."

**Tim POV**  
**Gotham city**

Ok lets get something straight, when a over protective superhero is after you, not to mention said hero can vibrate through your body you know you should stop whatever your doing to upset him. At least until said superhero calms down.  
So I understood why Bruce told me to lay off being X for a while but it sorta sucked I mean I'm not very good with getting close to Bart when I'm robin.  
Bart usually hangs out with Jamie and Garf. And as Red X I'm able to be really close to him, I smirked at the thought.

Since being X was out of the question I decided to make an appearance as Robin. Hood had decided to tag along for the ride. As I jump across the roofs I notice movement.  
Catwomen, of course.  
It seems like she's robbing a jewelry store.  
"Hi catwomen." Jason calls out.  
Catwomen looks up and spots us, she jumps up and perches on the roofs ledge in front of us.  
"Hood, Baby-Bird, long time no see." she said.  
"And who fault is that?" Jason asked.  
" You're the one who hardly ever visit." I told her.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry boy's, I've been really busy, new thief in town, trying to figure out who he is and stuff" she reply's staring at me.  
Crap she knows, I better get out of here.  
"We'll I'll be going" I say preparing to leave.  
"Oh no, stay, I've been feeling so lonely, unless of course your trying to avoid me." she purred out.  
" You need me Hood?" Asked Robin.

" Nah, most likely I'll only run into robbers tonight." Jason replied.  
I watched as Jason grabbed hooked a few building away and runs off, moron, didn't he understand that was a sign to say "oh yes Tim I need your help, you better come'  
Now I'm stuck here with Catwomen and she may know, crap.

" So where is your daddy Timmy?" She whispers.

" He's busy with a JLA meeting." I tell her honestly, Catwoman sighs " Alright, how about we play a little game of catch, then go to my apartment and drink some tea?" she comments.

" Sounds nice." I reply.  
Catwoman used her claws to climb to the very top of the roof. I follow her using my grappling hook. The two of us chased each other until we reach Selina's apartment. When we get in Selina heads to the kitchen to boiled some water and then comes back to sit across from myself on the table in the kitchen.

" So what's new Baby Bird? New boyfriend/girlfriend? Being an undercover thief? Kissing anyone yet?" She was smirking while asking.  
I however didn't look surprised in the the slightest, thank you Bat training. Selina hands me a cup of tea.

" So how did you figure it out?" I asked.

" Well to be honest, it wasn't easy. With the change of the voice and accent, and the change in the fighting style it was hard to suspect it was you. But with your body build, speed, knowledge of electronics, and now telling me yourself." she mutters.

" So it was all a guess, and I confirmed it." I ask emotionlessly, She nods.

**Wally POV**  
**Super secret new hideout for YJ**

As I enter the new hideout I cringe as I hear the computer called out.

KID FLASH.

Oh man I need to come up with a new name and character design soon, there's no way I'm going to be called Kid Flash when I'm this old, so embarrassing. I head over to the kitchen to make myself a quick snack.  
Yum a triple decker turkey club with extra bacon, turkey, bread, tomato oh who am kidding extra everything.  
As I finish making my awesome sandwich and start to take a bite I hear footsteps entering the kitchen. I turn around and wish I hadn't there standing in front of me is the last person I want to see, my EX Artemis.  
I put on my best fake smile " Hey Artemis, how's it going." I say cheerfully.  
I watch as she rolls her eyes. She smirks and says " I didn't think I'd see you in that outfit again." she motions at my old Kid Flash costume that I'm wearing.  
"Yeah I thought it was about time I got back into the game, Dicks coming over later and were going to come up with some new costume ideas and names." I told her excitedly.

And it was true I was really excited to have Dick help me with my costume, when Dick had first decided to quite being Robin I had helped him with his new costume design, back then we were just best friends and I had been completely oblivious to his flirting, something I was hoping to make up for. I smile as I think about it, it's going to be awesome. My stellar mood is brought down all to soon though.  
SLAM.  
I look up startled, the sound had come from Artemis slamming her hand on the counter, she has a clench jaw and her face has that scrunched look to it when she's super angry, this isn't going to be good.

She then starts to mutter at me " I bet your really happy about that, it's always been Dick this and Dick that, even when we where dating, I bet your really happy we broke up so you can have more time for Dick."  
"Hey now, what's wrong with you, you know perfectly well I was 100% faithful to you when we where dating, I mean I didn't even notice Dick was flirting with me back then."  
She sneers and reply's. "oh so now you notice Dicks flirtatious ways, does that make you feel good having a boy flirt with you."  
I frown at her tone and say. " yeah it does, I love it when my BOYFRIEND flirts with me." well I guess it's as good of time as any to tell her.  
I watched as she stands there with her mouth hanging open, wishing I had a camera right now, unfortunately it doesn't last long, her face turns red and this little vein thing appears on her forehead, she's so pissed.  
" You goddamn cheater." she yells at me.  
"I didn't cheat, we broke up like 2 years ago."  
" You expect me to believe that." she says.  
"I'm not you, I don't cheat." I tell her, it might be a bit mean but I hope that comment stings.  
"I thought you were dead I needed someone to comfort me." she cries out.  
oh crap she better not cry, I hate it when girls cry.  
"And I forgave you for that but that doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me when I came back." I reminded her.  
"It was hard to break it off with Kaldur, we formed close bounds in are undercover mission in the Light." she tried to explain.  
"It wasn't Kaldur I found out about" I mutter.  
There was a moment of silence as Artemis took this new information in, you see when I got the information about Artemis cheating on me it hadn't been about her and Kaldur, no I didn't find out about those two till after asking Artemis about the cheating.  
"It was Roy." I tell her.  
"Roy?" she says in disbelief.  
"One night when you where out, Roy stopped by, he said he needed to get some stuff off his chest, he told me you came to him sometimes asking to have sex with him and that it started happening when I got back from the speed-force. I forgave you for the relationship you had with Kaldur while I was stuck in the speed-force and you thought I was dead. But I couldn't forgive you for sleeping with Roy and I only found out you were still sleeping with Kaldur because you mentioned it when I confronted you about the cheating." I try to explain to her, why can't she just understand that the love between us was already gone, if it was even there in the first place.

"Fine I get it." she mutters, I look up at her hopefully. "I get that you never loved me and that you never understood me. And another thing, will you just freaking tell Barry we broke up, I am so sick and tried of him asking how we're doing." she screams.

"The only reason I haven't told Barry is because I didn't want him to freak out on you." I yell back.

"Like he would." she screams on her way out the kitchen.

"Fine then maybe I will tell him." I yell to her down the hall.  
I mutter a bit to myself about women in general then head back to the counter and my lovely sandwich. As I'm about to take a bite Superboy walks in.  
"Oh, hey sup's, I guess we were being a bit to loud" I ask him realizing that Superboy certainly heard are argument.

"A bit." he offers up a weak smile.  
"So are you really going to tell Barry, I thought you where waiting till he calmed down from the whole thinking you died thing." Sup's asks.

Sup's already knew about me and Dick, he also knew about Barry. You see before Dick and I got together I was in a funk I dated a lot of girls and some guys but I was depressed I mean I had just found out my long time girlfriend had been cheating on me and well Sups was a real friend he hung out with me no matter how bad of a mood I was in. Which leads us to why Sups knows about Barry.  
See Barry thought Sups was getting a bit to close and cozy to me and basically interrogated poor Conner, it was so embarrassing.

"Well maybe but only if it's a completely dire situation and the only way to save innocent lives." I tell him.

"You think one of those situation is going be happening sometime soon." He jokes to me.

"Maybe, its only a hunch but something Dick said makes me think it could happen pretty damn soon." I tell him seriously, I'm so not looking forward to that happening.  
As I'm thinking about it I feel the vibration of my cell phone

I take my cell out of my secret pocket in my costume, and look at my caller ID. Its Jason, it's been a while since I've talked to him.

"Who is it?" Conner asks.

"Looks like its Red Hood, hold on a sec I need to take this." I tell him.

"Yo Hood, what's up?" I ask him happily. "Guess who I just saw." Jason asks teasingly.

"I don't know Who." oh please don't be who I think it is.

"The Flash." he tries to smother his laugh.

"Flash? Where are you, where is he?" I ask starting to panic.

"Gotham, he's been going around shaking down crooks trying to find Red X." I can hear the smirk in Jason voice at this point.

"Oh no." I mutter to myself.

"So I was thinking maybe, you should come by and we can both look for him, you know before he causes any more problems." he suggest slyly.

"Yeah, okay that sounds like an idea, I'll be over there in a flash, bye." nothing like a good flash pun to ease the tension.

"You need help." Oh yeah super hearing, Conner most likely heard the entire conversation.

"No, but keep your com open just in case" better safe than sorry. I grabbed my sandwich and eat it in about 0.5 seconds.

"Be careful." Conner says.

"Yeah yeah." I mutter back just before running to the teleporters.

**Normal POV**  
**Joker hideout old amusement park**

Barry Allen, the Flash was normally a protective person, but since the incident with his nephew and the Reach he had become even more overprotective of his family which caused him to be a very dangerous person at this time. And the Joker had just found out about this.

The building had been completely destroyed, the ceiling was caved in, floor boards where ripped out, all the mirrors where shattered on the floor, henchmen on the ground unconscious, the place looked like a tornado hit it.  
And then there was the Flash who was currently shaking the Joker from the caller of his shirt demanding to know where Red X is.

" You better tell me where he is or I'll introduce you to the devil himself." the Flash threatened.

" I already. Told you. I. have no .Idea where He is." the Joker managed to gasp out while still being shaken by the Flash.

" You better be telling the truth or I'll come back in a flash understood?" The Flash gives a slight grin of a warning, the Joker smiles fear etched on his face and nods frantically. Flash lets go of him and the Joker falls to the ground with an umph.  
Flash runs off faster than the speed of light, there where still many more places to look for this Red X character.  
The Harley crawled out from behind a table that was under a part of the collapsed ceiling.

" Mister J did the scary crazy superhero go away?" She whimpers out with huge crocodile tears falling from her eyes.

" Yes Harley, he's gone." mutters Joker.

**Normal POV**  
**Gotham, near abandoned houses**

Impulse was trying to find his grandfather to prevent him from murdering X. Trying being the key word here, Impulse had no idea where Flash was, keeping track of another speedster was almost impossible.

" Looking for someone?" Asked a slightly familiar voice.  
Impulse looked around finally spotting Red X, and then proceeds to become pale and freeze in place.

' Oh, man him again, wait a second this guy's never met Impulse, I'm not supposed to know who he is either. " He thinks to himself.

" Who are you?" Impulse asked.

" Name's Red X I'm sure you've heard of me." He brags.

" Nope, sorry can't remember." Bart smuggle replies.

X laughs and for some reason this makes Impulse blush. ' Get it together dude falling for a bad guy is so not crash.' Thinks Impulse.

" I'm not that much of a bad guy." mutters X as Impulses eyes widen.

To be continued  
Remember to review, review will be used for inspiration and will help get the next chapter out faster


	4. warning

Alright people, here is the news. because of thingsthis that happned this story is going to be redone. Things will most likely be added to all the chapters. so when this comes back i advise you to reread all the old chapters again.


End file.
